the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
TFv04 CH 08 Havoc (annotated)
Annotations for Havoc of Hades. Page 187 Havoc ''' grizzly bear from Animal Kingdom '''Which one saw the other come to this place, so long ago? from The Animal That Therefore I Am. Jaques Derrida was a French philosopher, born in Algeria. Derrida is best known for developing a form of semiotic analysis known as deconstruction, which he discussed in numerous texts, and developed in the context of phenomenology. He is one of the major figures associated with post-structuralism and postmodern philosophy (Wikipedia - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jacques_Derrida). Mark Z. Danielewski was involved in the film Derrida, a documentary based on the career and philosophy of Jacques Derrida. Danielewski was an assistant editor, sound technician and cameraman for the movie, and he can be seen adjusting the sound equipment in Derrida's suit jacket at one point in the film. Derrida’s philosophy was a huge inspiration for House of Leaves. The Animal That Therefore I Am mentions Derrida’s shame when his cat saw him naked in the shower – similar moment experienced Astiar when she was showering in the chapter (shed)) in Volume 2. Page 188 The Open: Man and Animal Danielewski mentioned this book as an inspiration for Only Revolutions and it undoubtedly plays a huge role in Familiar, along with other Agamben’s works (Homo Sacer – recommended reading for Volume 1, What is an Apparatus – recommended reading for V2). In The Open, Agamben considers the ways in which the "human" has been thought of as either a distinct and superior type of animal, or a kind of being that is essentially different from animal altogether. In an argument that ranges from ancient Greek, Christian, and Jewish texts to twentieth-century thinkers such as Heidegger, Benjamin, and Kojève, Agamben examines the ways in which the distinction between man and animal has been manufactured by the logical presuppositions of Western thought, and he investigates the profound implications that the man/animal distinction has had for disciplines as seemingly disparate as philosophy, law, anthropology, medicine, and politics. (link) The Lives of Animals ''' is a metafictional novella about animal rights. Coetzee's novella discusses the foundations of morality, the need of human beings to imitate one another, to want what others want, leading to violence and a parallel need to scapegoat non-humans. He appeals to an ethic of sympathy, not rationality, in our treatment of animals, to literature and the poets, not philosophy. (Wkipedia) '''From mice to men Abstract: The author explores the viability of a comparative approach to personality research. A review of the diverse animal-personality literature suggests that (a) most research uses trait constructs, focuses on variation within (vs. across) species, and uses either behavioral codings or trait ratings; (b) ratings are generally reliable and show some validity (7 parameters that could influence reliability and 4 challenges to validation are discussed); and © some dimensions emerge across species, but summaries are hindered by a lack of standard descriptors. Arguments for and against cross-species comparisons are discussed, and research guidelines are suggested. Finally, a research agenda guided by evolutionary and ecological principles is proposed. It is concluded that animal studies provide unique opportunities to examine biological, genetic, and environmental bases of personality and to study personality change, personality-health links, and personality perception. (link ) Animals in Translation Recommended reading for V3. In Grandin's second book Thinking in Pictures: My Life with Autism, (released in 1995), she explained how her brain receives input as a typical person's brain does, but rather than converting it into words it remains visual.3 Animals in Translation expands on this concept, suggesting that her autism allows her to focus on visual details more intensely, which allows her to "take in the world as animals do". Grandin suggests that people with autism are similar to animals, as they "see, feel and think in remarkably similar ways". Based on this idea, Grandin goes on to explain that all animals are more intelligent and more sensitive than humans assume them to be, and should be given a "good life...with something useful to do". (Wikipedia) When Species Meet Recommended reading for Volume 1. Donna J. Haraway (author of C&borg Manifesto) digs into the phenomenon of companion species. Animal Presences Numerous essays and texts about animals. One sounds very interesting: Animals in dreams. How Animals Grieve From the time of our earliest childhood encounters with animals, we casually ascribe familiar emotions to them. But scientists have long cautioned against such anthropomorphizing, arguing that it limits our ability to truly comprehend the lives of other creatures. Recently, however, things have begun to shift in the other direction, and anthropologist Barbara J. King is at the forefront of that movement, arguing strenuously that we can—and should—attend to animal emotions. With How Animals Grieve, she draws our attention to the specific case of grief, and relates story after story—from fieldsites, farms, homes, and more—of animals mourning lost companions, mates, or friends. (link) Reading Zoos A caged animal in the heart of the city, thousands of miles from its natural habitat, neurotically pacing in its confinement . . . Rather than foster an appreciation for the lives and attributes of animals, zoos, in Randy Malamud's view, reinforce the idea that we are, by nature, an imperial species: that our power and ingenuity entitles us to violate the natural order by tearing animals from the fabric of their ecosystems and displaying them in an "order" of our own making. In so doing, he argues, zoos not only contribute to the rapid disintegration of our ecosystems, but also deaden our very sensibilities to constraint, spatial disruption, and physical pain. (link) Rattling the Cage explains how the failure to recognize the basic legal rights of chimpanzees and bonobos in light of modern scientific findings creates a glaring contradiction in our law. In this witty, moving, persuasive, and impeccably researched argument, Wise demonstrates that the cognitive, emotional, and social capacities of these apes entitle them to freedom from imprisonment and abuse. (link) Page 189 external question of appearence mirrors Anwar recording himself while coding To explore... sense of self. See TFv2 pp 425-426, where Astair says something similar to Eldon Avantine. He doesn’t understand and urges her to write it down. bonding it as well as cutting it apart The Fifty Year Sword Page 190 Ipanema neighbourhood located in the South Zone of the city of Rio de Janeiro Page 193 black fractals inside pink see previous page: a little cry of horor and sorrow escapes her lips (in the present) Page 194 Penikas complained about „emotional shoplifters“ (TFv2 p 624) Page 195 La poubelle trash can Fin de Partie Endgame Page 200 double weighted term from Tai-Chi, pushing with both the front foot and the rear foot at the same time moving our root Rooting in Tai Chi is using mind intent to send your energy down into the ground Page 201 William C. C. Chen William Chi-Cheng Chen is a Grandmaster of Yang-style t'ai chi ch'uan that currently lives in the US Cheng Man-ching Cheng was trained in Chinese medicine, t'ai chi ch'uan, and the three perfections: calligraphy, painting and poetry. Because of his skills in these five areas (among some of the traditional skills and pastimes of a Confucian scholar in traditional China) he was often referred to as the "Master of Five Excellences." Because he had been a college professor, his students called him "Professor Cheng." Page 202 Sword Form, dragonfly and a stick Sword form - a type of Tai chi dragonfly and a stick - reference to a Zen saying that also appears in the context of martial arts: “in defense be like the dragonfly that perches on the stick raised to hit it.” Page 212 making life hell for myself Ozgur and Virgil about people and drugs. Astral Omega about HOLY Page 214 grizly bear daily reminder that Dov means bear Page 217 ladder in the floor Sipapu is a Hopi word which refers to a small hole or indentation in the floor of a kiva. Kivas were used by the Ancestral Puebloans and continue to be used by modern-day Puebloans. The sipapu symbolizes the portal through which their ancient ancestors first emerged to enter the present world. Also explore Hopi Ladder Dance. Category:Annotations